


Кофе и любовь лучше, когда они горячие

by kotokoshka



Category: Football RPF, Men's Football RPF
Genre: Coffee, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka
Summary: У Марка есть секрет, который он бы не доверил никому во всем мире — разумеется, кроме того человека, с которым этот секрет связан: кофе с молоком до безумия напоминает ему Ивана.
Relationships: Ivan Rakitić/Marc-André ter Stegen
Kudos: 1





	Кофе и любовь лучше, когда они горячие

Марк терпеть не мог черный кофе — только от одного запаха ему становилось дурно, а во рту появлялся привкус будто сразу шести выпитых чашек. Жереми всегда подтрунивал над привычкой немца разбавлять напиток бодрости огромным количеством молока, но Марк не обижался. Он вообще почти никогда не злился, только если сам на себя. Но самокопание всегда происходило за закрытыми дверями под покровом ночи. И обязательно с горячей чашкой в руках.

Марк любил кофе с молоком — именно с молоком, а не сливками. И с тремя ложками сахара. Такой, чтобы послевкусие было почти что приторно-сладким, с тонкой ноткой горечи от сильно обжаренных зерен, перемолотых в порошок в кофемолке. Страсть Марка никто не понимал, одноклубники почему-то считали, что тер Штеген, как истинный немец, должен любить пиво — и непременно крепкое. Но спиртное вызывало у него только головную боль наутро и полное отсутствие концентрации на тренировке, за что можно было не хило получить от Энрике.

И у Марка был секрет, который он бы не доверил никому во всем мире — разумеется, кроме того человека, с кем этот секрет был связан. Кофе с молоком до безумия напоминал ему Ивана.

За свою жизнь Марк перепробовал немало видов кофе — с корицей, с ванилью, с апельсином, даже с лавандой (последнее — жуткая дрянь, если честно). И если бы он захотел, то смог составить настоящую кофейную энциклопедию из своих дегустационных опытов — касательно не только кофе, но и Ивана.

Перед матчем Ракитич похож на крепкий двойной эспрессо. Сосредоточенный, молчаливый, собранный. Погруженный в себя, но иногда рассеянно улыбающийся снующим в подтрибунке репортерам, или Марку — тут уж как карта (кофейная) ляжет. Если Иван в настроении — подойдет сам, тогда будет одна ложка сахара. А если приобнимет, как бы невзначай проведя широкой теплой ладонью по спине, тогда две, а то и три. В такие моменты Марк довольно жмурится, смотрит из-под полуприкрытых ресниц, наслаждаясь присутствием своего друга как первой утренней чашкой кофе.

После поражения Иван словно коррето — терпкий, несладкий, с горчинкой от добавления виски. Им так и хочется согреться, прижаться к вспотевшей от беготни спине, лишенной последних рубежей защиты в виде мокрой футболки, шептать что-то успокаивающее, хотя самому хочется завыть — ведь твои ворота пали под натиском соперника и ты — голкипер, виноват не меньше.

От нежных касаний Иван становится похож на капучино — расслабляется, отпускает свои переживания и доверчиво жмется к Марку, откидывая голову ему на плечо, мазнув растрепанными светлыми волосами по щеке, которые после мытья всегда похожи на пышную шелковистую молочно-кофейную пену в чашке.

А если Барселона выиграла, то хорват превращается в глясе — как если бы в маленькую чашку эспрессо положили шарик холодного мороженого. Он шумный, веселый, то щипает Марка за бока, толкается, то шутит и громко хохочет. А то вдруг обнимет тер Штегена, тихо-тихо, в самом углу, возле шкафчика, чтобы никто не видел, прижмет к себе изо всех сил и щекотно поцелует куда-то в ключицы, потому что выше ему не достать без возможности быть увиденными, а Марк тоже смущается обжиманий в переполненной раздевалке.

Когда они после игры едут домой — в их маленький мир, надежно скрытый от посторонних глаз среди крошечных запутанных улочек Барселоны, где их никто не найдет — ни девушки, ни жены, ни журналисты, Иван становится похож на чашку итальянского романо — кофе с лимонной цедрой. Такой напиток — сильно на любителя, но Марк уже больше чем просто любитель, он знаток всех тонкостей ласк и касаний невыразимо прекрасного тела Ивана, который всегда отдается Марку до последней капли.

Они занимаются любовью в полной тишине, неспешно, медленно и тягуче, будто пьют одну чашку мокко на двоих. Сначала — нежные касания, поцелуи, горячий шепот на ухо – нет, никаких пошлостей, только обещания и признания. Потом — столь любимое Марком молоко: Иван позволяет снять с себя мешающую одежду, целовать каждый сантиметр его тела, словно в бреду повторять непонятные ему немецкие ругательства, которые так и просятся быть высказанными — Марку слишком хорошо, чтобы держать в себе переполняющие его чувства. Молоко быстро сменяется эспрессо, а потом сразу же — шоколадом, таким сладким, что голова начинает кружиться от переизбытка глюкозы, если такое вообще возможно. Иван как патока, поддается движениям рук Марка, раскрывается, все сильнее начиная просить о большем. И тер Штеген сдается под этим ненавязчивым натиском, берет его, каждый раз будто делая это впервые. Закидывает его ноги себе на плечи, растворяясь в музыке их общего дыхания, смотрит в широко раскрытые глаза, подталкивает Ивана все ближе и ближе к краю, но, не удержавшись, летит следом за ним…

Кофе и любовь лучше, когда они горячие.

Теперь Марку всегда горячо.


End file.
